clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus Alpha
Cerberus Alpha (Scientific Name: Versatile Robotic Canis, Latin for Versatile Robotic Dog) is Lunar's main vehicle of attack. Not only can Cerberus Alpha fire missiles, shoot snowballs, and utilize a great laser cannon, it can travel up to speeds of 180 km/ph. It is largely known due to its fast transportation, and its weaponry. The missiles are lightweight, and if timed right, a penguin can ride on the missile. Lunar dislikes this however, complaining that they are not toys. Another bonus with the missiles is that if shaken, they can grow bigger. Ever since Darktan tricked The Beastector, Cerberus Alpha's purpose is simply to create havoc around the USA, serving as one of Darktan's tanks. Cerberus Alpha (beast change) Cerberus Alpha (beast change) can happen when Lunar finds things to be too difficult for the normal Cerberus Alpha to handle. Cerberus Alpha transforms into a robotic dog, that although loses the abilities Cerberus Alpha possesses, it is a lot more faster, reaching speeds of almost 200 km/ph. Not only that, but it utilizes its claws to create some more damage. Cerberus Alpha (beast change) can also roll in an attempt to flatten creatures, and do backflips for Lunar's amusement. Cerberus Alpha (beast change) also has the ability to climb very steep terrain, and even climb walls. Background Cerberus Alpha was created by G as a means of transportation specifically for Lunar. Gary wanted to create a vehicle that was adapted to Lunar's needs. Since Lunar's senses are very intelligence, Gary used a motorbike for the project, increasing its velocity speed by 150%. Of course, Gary also wanted some form of defense mechanism for the motorbike, so he added a missile turrent, a laser turrent, and a snowball turrent to the motorbike. Gary successfully created it, and it ended up looking like a dog. He wanted to expand on the motorbike and add more abilities to it, so he assembled a team of highly-skilled inventors from his family to begin the project. The project was codenamed "Cerberus Alpha" Whilst working on Project:Cerberus Alpha, D thought it might be needed to go faster, in case of a hot pursuit. Since the velocity for the bike could not be increased any more, Gary added the ability to transform the bike into a robotic dog-like creature. This ability was named the "Beast Change", after The Beastector. Beast Change could double the vehicles' abilities 2 times greater than the normal vehicle Lunar used. However, there was some flaws in the Beast Change, which made Lunar unable to use certain abilities that the normal Cerberus Alpha could use. The Beast Change was only used in extreme conditions, such as encountering an extremely fast creature, or to scale vertical obstacles, or steep terrain. Involvement Cerberus Alpha can be called by Lunar at any time, although it is only called in dire conditions, or if needed to pass a certain obstacle in Lunar's way. Lunar can be seen riding Cerberus Alpha if he needs to climb icebergs or mountains. Penguins claim that they can sometimes see Lunar and Cerberus Alpha on the mountains leading to the Dojo, but Cerberus Alpha has also been seen in many other locations, such as Pengolia, Hackzon Valley, South Pole City and many more. Sometimes, when Lunar wants to have fun, he roams around riding Cerberus Alpha, shooting its missiles. This is perhaps the only time where he does not feel angry about Penguins and other creatures riding the missiles. The missiles are very stable, and easy to control. Some penguins have even made a sport out of it, riding the missiles in obstacle courses. Trivia *Lunar rides Cerberus Alpha in races. *Cerberus Alpha is very valuable, and some penguins have gone to extreme limits to steal it. *The Mischief Makers are envious of Cerberus Alpha, and want to use it for mischief *Robo-Gary remodeled Cerberus Alpha, changing the color design. The original colors for Cerberus Alpha were mainly a mix of blue and green. See also *Darktan *Darktonian Realm *Lunar *The Beastector *Gary *Mischief Makers *Robo-Gary Category:Characters Category:Items